Eternal I: The Cursed, Chosen and Magic
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: Strange killing machines have been sited around Hogwarts. When Dumbledore is unable to destroy them he has to call in the professionals and with the Triwizard Cup fast approaching he must ask for their protection throughout the historical event. In the meantime the exorcists are still not entirely accustomed to their new immortality and have many issues to sort. Yullen KandaxAllen
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

Summary: Strange killing machines have been sited around Hogwarts, and when Dumbledore is unable to destroy them he has to call in the professionals and with the Triwizard Cup fast approaching he must ask for their protection throughout the historical event.

Well here is my first ever crossover. I know I have left quite a few questions unanswered so please bear with me as things will be revealed as the chapters go on. So please read n review!

* * *

The Cursed, the Chosen and the Magic

Prologue

Dumbledore sat in his circular office with all the past headmasters' portraits covering the wall behind him. Some of them chatted away amongst themselves, whilst others slept, or pretended to do so. In one corner of the room was his phoenix, Forks, who was perched on top of the cage he had come in all those years ago. He gazed at the beautiful creature of nature, who winked back at him in amusement at the sudden inspection. Now he knew he was just looking for distractions. Turning back to the parchment on his desk, he picked it up and looked through the list once more. Upon the paper was a list of all the new students who had accepted their invitation to become pupils of Hogwarts in the new school year. The grand total was fifty-eight, which was a fair amount, the current headmaster had to admit, however something was still bothering the aged man. The amount of invitations sent out was sixty one, however only two of the missing acceptances were due to home schooling; the third had not reached the intended receiver. The first letter sent had arrived at the correct location but had been opened by someone other than whom the letter was addressed to, much like Harry's had been the year before, but what was really puzzling was that any and all letters sent after that never found the boy with wizarding potential. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth. He had even send Hagrid in search of the child, but he had been unable to locate the boy as well. Finally Dumbledore had been forced to halt the search or risk Hagrid missing the beginning of term.

When Dumbledore had decided to look more into this elusive boy he had found something he was not expecting. Apparently, even though it was not an uncommon name, there were no boys born around the time of said child by the name they were sure the he used. This brought up the question of whether skilled magic detecting wizard and witches had been fooled in some way; either that or it was not the boy's name. Looking at the last letter he had been going to attempt to send, he stood and walked towards Forks, whom perked up at the prospect of getting to deliver a message, but was sorely disappointed when his master walked past him and threw the letter, envelope and all, into the fireplace. Twinkling eyes watched over half moon spectacles, as the pale parchment became dark and as the name turned to soot before his eyes.

Chapter 1 - (Two Years Later)

"General Walker! Please slow down!"

"Ah, sorry Mai." Slowing and coming to a stop, Allen waited for the Japanese girl to catch up. By his side he heard a sigh and looked round to see Luca slouching a little and crossing his arms, impatiently tapping a foot.

"Jeez, you're so slow Mai, if you keep this up, ve'll miss the train! Then ve'll have to find a bridge to jump again!" His German accent was strong, and, as Mai finally caught up, she stood to one side gasping a little before replying.

"_V_ell I'm so very sorry Luca-chan! I _v_ill be sure to cut a few feet of your lanky legs next time I know we will be _v_alking and great distance." Her dark brown eyes glimmered a little with mischief. Luca froze for a second before glowering at the petite girl. Slowly he reached into his breast pocket and at the sight Mai's own hand went to her side, reaching under her long black coat. However before anything could go any further a gloved hand shot out and grabbed Luca's wrist.

"Stop it now, both of you." Allen sternly spoke.

"Yes General Walker." Both of them said at the same time, and, although they relaxed and stepped back from each other, they continued to glare. Sighing, Allen muttered under his breath a little before turning on the spot and continuing his previous brisk pace. The other two followed not far behind.

They were currently walking through King's Cross Station, which was busy on the early Monday morning with commuters on their way to work. Weaving in and out of the people Allen finally found himself in the area before the platforms. Taking out his ticket he looked for the details He read it once, and, just as Luca and Mai caught up, in the middle of another quarrel he could not be bothered to find the reason behind, looked up to take in the platform numbers around them. Frowning, he looked back down at the ticket to look up once more. Then turning he completed a full circle in a vain attempt to find what he was looking for. Drawn out of their argument by their General's strange behaviour, Mai and Luca turned their puzzled gazes onto the hooded albino.

"..."

"General Walker?" Still frowning, Allen turned to look at his apprentice and Mai. _So cute!_ Mai thought as she took in the rare expression on her superior's face. Silently he handed Luca the ticket.

"...zis can't be right! It says platform nine and three quarters. Zere's no such thing!" the lanky blond exclaimed, waving dramatically at the space between platform nine and ten a little to their left. "Damn zat Supervisor!"

"Maybe we should just head back to HQ and let them sort out this mess..." Mai began before Allen hurriedly interrupted her, pointing out an odd group of people heading towards platform nine. The first thing that had drawn Allen's attention was the flame red hair all but two of the group possessed, the colour usually signified close proximity to a certain rabbit that had liked to pull tricks on the young General, and so he had immediately focused on the colour to determine whether it was safe or not. However, after being satisfied that Lavi was not there, he felt the familiar cold claw clutching his heart. But what had continued to hold his interest were their belongings. One of the red head male and another with messy black hair were each pushing a trolley with a huge trunk and cage balanced on top. What was so strange was that both cages contained an owl. One of them was around the size of a fist and was constantly who-ing, and generally making a large racket, whilst the other was much larger and white and appeared to be rather put out by the thought of belonging to the same species as the fluff ball on the other trolley.

The three exorcists stood dumbstruck at the strange sight before them, before shaking their heads slightly to bring themselves back to reality.

"Erm..."

"..._V_ow?" (wow) Mai supplied the blond, for which she received a sharp elbow to the ribs for her trouble, and yet another argument began. Sighing, Allen decided to ignore the two's antics and followed the strange group of what he presumed to be wizards and witches. They had finally reached the pillar between platforms nine and ten, and were splitting off into groups as instructed by a fierce looking lady, also with scatty red hair. The first were the two boys with the owls and a girl with bushy brown hair. They walked up to the support, chatting idly and leant against the brick work. Next thing Allen knew they had slipped through the seemingly solid wall as though it was as thin as air. Silver eyes wide in astonishment, he turned back to confirm with his subordinates that he was not imagining thing, to find them gone. _Great._

Mai and Luca paused in their argument when they heard the clock strike half past the hour. Slightly panicked they looked around to find Allen gone.

"Great! I bet his gone and got himself lost again. This will bring the grand total to seven times and we only left the order yesterday afternoon!"

"Plus ve've missed the train...if there ever was one."

"What do you think you are doing?" The two exorcists froze in their places and a shiver ran down their spines. Eyes wide, they both turned to find a rather angry looking General. _Crap_ was the only thought their minds could process at that moment. Allen's skin had taken on a slightly greyish tinge and his eyes glowed like golden fires. "Now, if you are finished here, we need to catch a train, which we missed because you two were too busy arguing over petty issues." Grabbing their wrists Allen marched through the station back outside to the car park. Walking round the back of the building the General finally releases the rather scared exorcists and turned his back on them.

"...vhat now?" Luca finally picked up the courage to say.

"Now? Now, we catch a train." Allen turned back to face them and they were glad to see his skin was once more the unbeatable pale porcelain and the eyes bottomless silver pools.

"But, how?" Giving the two a small smile Allen closed his eyes briefly and concentrated on the song. The diamonds appeared showing the gate into the arc. Stepping through the glowing surface, the three of them walked up to the nearest door. Closing his eyes briefly in concentration once more, Allen reached out and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Musician's room, Mai." He said with a grin. Stepping in Mai was amazed to find a white room. There were only three objects in the large space, a huge white grand piano, a large golden framed mirror covering the majority of one of the walls and a simple white sofa. Taking a seat she took in her appearance in the elaborate mirror opposite. She had always been pretty but had never really been proud of it. It was just part of who she was. Her dark brown hair framed her face and fell straight to her shoulders. Nothing too long but not so short as pieces would fall out when tied back. Her skin had the Asian tinge to it and was clear of any blemishes other than a small scar just below her right cheek bone. Her nails were painted a deep blue and she wore a simple silver bracelet on her right wrist. Her 'version' of the exorcist uniform consisted of figure hugging black trousers with boots of the same colour that came to just below her knee with pointed toes. On top she wore a deep blue shirt under a black jumper with the Vatican's cross over her heart. At the moment she also wore a large plain black coat to make it easier to hide her innocence wepon

She was suddenly distracted from her thoughts by the sound of an engine disturbingly close. Looking around the room she found both the General and lanky Luca looking at a screen that she was certain had not been there before. Upon the screen was the image of a black and red train pulling many carriages through countryside. On the front of the steam engine were the words Hogwarts Express.

"So that's the train? How do you plan to get onboard?"

"Jump."

"What?" Two incredulous exorcists looked at their superior as though he was mad.

"What do you mean? You have never complained about jumping before."

"But, couldn't you just make a gateway inside one of the carriages?"

"I can only make them to places I have been before. You should know that already considering the nature of the mission." With one more smile the still hooded General Walker turned towards one of the blank walls of the room, and, as he approached, a door materialised. Opening the door and following Allen through, they found themselves on a bridge with the train fast approaching them. Each stepped up onto the railings at the sides and waited for the train to pass under them.

X

Harry Ron and Hermione sat in their compartment discussing the other main two magic schools.

"Anyway, I think Durmstrang is up North somewhere. They have a fur cape as part of their uniform." Hermione said continuing their previous conversation; they had paused for a minute after hearing some strange noises from the roof of their carriage.

"Ah! What a pity, imagine all the ways we could have gotten rid of Malfoy and made it look like an accident!" Ron exclaimed, looking truly disappointed at the loss of opportunity. At this moment the door to their compartment slid open to reveal none other than said person along with goons one and two.

"Yes. What a pity indeed. Maybe if you had gone there yourself they may have been able to whip that traitorous blood out of you Weasley." Crabbe and Goyle grunted and nodded their heads in agreement. Ron's face made a dramatic change to maroon, Harry was surprised that there was no smoke coming from his friend's ears, he was that furious.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I don't remember anyone inviting you in." Harry said calmly, whilst in his mind he was killing Malfoy in several excruciating ways.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice asked from the hallway. All eyes turned to three figures standing a few feet away from them. No one recognised any of them. The first was easily the tallest and was a little lanky with blond hair and bright blue eyes. He appeared to be in his late teens, seventeen or eighteen. The next tallest was a petite girl with big brown eyes and an obvious Asian heritage, she also appeared to be around seventeen years old. The third however had no features to talk of as he wore a deep hood hat cast the whole of his face into shadow. In fact none of the Hogwarts students could even be sure this person was male. The next thing anyone noticed was the strange clothes they were wearing. Each of them was dressed in some kind of uniform although none of them were the same. The girl was in trousers and a jumper with a long flowing coat left open at the front and the boy was in baggy trousers with army style boots and a coat that came down to his knees. The one with the hood was in trousers, had sturdy black boots up to the knees and a coat with details in gold. They noted this as a difference as the other two's alternate colour was silver. The mysterious figure also wore white gloves.

X

"Who the hell are you?" A boy with blond greased back hair sneered in their direction.

"Ve Vill not be answering any question until you have given our General the proper respect deserved of his status." Luca retorted. He hated it when people underestimated Allen's abilities, after all if it had not been for th General his whole family and himself would have been dead...

"Luca, shut it." Mai said sharply. _Damn him! We're supposed to act like students and he goes and calls General Walker by General in front of these people... our cover might be blown already!_ Looking at the young wizards, and witch she added on sighting a brunet with huge hair, she saw the confusion on their faces. "Erm, hi there, I'm Mai and that bone head over there is Luca, and this here is...Allen..." It felt so strange saying his name, and she knew she would pay dearly for it later when the General bragged about her finally dropping the 'stupid title'.

Completely ignoring Mai, the same boy eyed up the tiny hooded figure.

"I asked you a question puny brat." Luca and Mai froze. Slowly they backed away from the General as far as they dared without being noticed.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry sir. Were you talking to me?" An innocent and polite voice rose from the hood. The sound allowed the students to identify the figure as a young boy and whilst they were impressed by the boy keeping his temper at Malfoy, Luca and Mai continued to back away, cringing at the well hidden sharp edge behind the words.

"Not good, not good..." They muttered trying in vain to find an escape route. This of course drew the attention of the magic students, confusing them even further.

"Yes I was, you midget. Now answer me and I might leave it at that."

"Well then, I should inform you that I do not appreciate having to repeat myself or my colleagues. Mai has already introduced us, and I feel you are being rather rude by ignoring her. After all, she is you senior. Give her some respect and all that."

"How would you know you impudent piece of s**t?" The boy now drew a wooden stick from his pocket. Immediately Luca and Mai were on high alert. They had heard about these from their Supervisor. Apparently it was a wand and allowed those gifted with the art of magic to conduct their power and transform it to their wish. It was clear that this boy's wish was to do their General harm.

"Name: Draco Malfoy. Year: fourth. Age: fourteen years. Birthday: 5th June. A Slytherin and a 'mummy's boy'. Oh and you need the toilet? It is that way on the left." Now the young magicians were seriously spooked. The boy, now know to be Draco Malfoy, just stood staring at the tiny person in front of him with his mouth hanging open. Before anyone could react to this sudden situation the boy stiffened and turned on the spot a few seconds ahead of Luca and Mai could even catch the slightest whiff of what had drawn the General's attention.

A bubbly lady was making her way down the carriage with a trolley overflowing with food. They could already imagine Allen drooling over the cart, but as he turned his back on them and walked, almost skipped, over to the lady, Malfoy seemed to regain his voice. He opened his mouth and began to make a complicated movement with the stick, but in that split second Mai was between him and his target. But it was too late and all she could do was hope the Supervisor had been right.

"Hakaisha...activate!"

X

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked on in shock as Malfoy was about to curse or jinx the unarmed boy when he was not even looking, but were even more surprised when the girl, Mai, stepped in the way. However, the result of these actions were what left all of them truly stunned. The girl pulled a sword out from under her coat and sliced the spell in half when it reached her. The damaged spell then vaporised before their eyes. Whilst everyone was still getting over the shock Crabbe and Goyle decided this would be the perfect time to show their loyalty to Malfoy and drew their own wands, but before they could utter a word two miniscule daggers knocked them out of their hands. Looking back to the knives' source they saw the blond who had been introduced as Luca standing with three more daggers at the ready.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle ran back to their compartment only pausing to pick up their wands, and an audible click of the door being locked was heard by all. Harry turned back, along with his two friends, to see the boy called Allen walking towards them with his arms laden with half the cart load. Then, acting as though nothing had happened, he walked along the hall and into the next carriage with the other two walking side by side a step behind. Harry Ron and Hermione stared at each other until finally Ron regained his voice.

"Well, they certainly showed Malfoy his place...!" And with that the, still stunned, trio returned to their own compartment to change before their imminent arrival at a promisingly eventful year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Sorry I know a lot of things aren't making sense yet but things will come to light throughout the chapters.

Please read and review! Xxx

(PS. Hakaisha means Destroyer!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On arriving in Hogsmead, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the train along with the rest of the Hogwarts students, and entered one of the many horseless carriages waiting to take them up to the school. Whilst doing so they kept an eye out hoping to catch a glimpse of the strange people from before. However they were nowhere to be seen. They never saw them leave the train even though they had been some of the first few to leave and there were only five carriages ahead of them which the strangers did not occupy. Giving up when their necks began to cramp from trying to see over the crowds, they settled back into their seats and enjoyed the journey up to the old castle where they knew a large feast was just waiting to appear on the four long house tables.

X

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when a knock came at the door. Presuming the awaited guests had arrived he called out for those on the other side to enter. Minerva McGonagall swept into the room followed by three people.

"Albus, these children insist on speaking with you. I don't know who they are or what they want, but they aren't normal!" Chuckling lightly Dumbledore looked at these 'children' before turning his gaze back upon his deputy and head of Gryffindor.

"My dear Minerva, I assure you that the fault is all mine. It slipped my mind that I should inform you of their visit. Allow me to introduce you to three of the exorcists I informed you about. I am afraid I will not be of much more use in introductions as I am yet to acquaint myself with them also." Professor McGonagall's eyes widened a little in sudden understanding.

"I am sorry for any interruption, Mr. Dumbledore, but it is important that we get well acquainted so we can begin our job of protecting your students." Both McGonagall and Dumbledore were surprised by the polite voice coming from the smallest hooded figure and the fact that the other two seemed to be in some way waiting for orders. "Mai, why don't you introduce us? You seemed to do well earlier."

"Earlier?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ah, yes… We met a group of your students that seemed to be arguing, their auras were getting a bit on the violent side so we broke them up before a fight could be started." The same hooded figure replied. "I believe their names were Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Granger, Weasley and Potter…" McGonagall stiffened and muttered something along the lines of 'only been a few hours' and 'already!'

"Erm, anyway, Dumbledore-sama. My names Mai Kobayashi, seventeen years of age and I've been an exorcist for just over a year. My synchronisation is at 73 percent and my Master is Kanda-dono who will be joining the mission at a later date." The young Japanese woman introduced herself and went to continue but was interrupted by the blond male.

"I can introduce myself." He said exasperatedly. "My name is Luca Schmitt. I am eighteen and am at 81 percent synchronisation. I have been an exorcist for four months and my teacher is General Allen Walker who is our leader on this mission." He said the last part whilst gesturing to the hooded figure in front of him.

All eyes in the room, including those of the portraits, revolved to look at the General. The figure sighed in annoyance.

"How many times do I have to tell you two?" Turning to the magicians he continued "Just call me Allen." There was an awkward silence as Dumbledore and McGonagall waited for more to be revealed about the General but before it could get to a level of discomfort something zoomed out from said person's sleeve that the both of them identified as a golden snitch.

X

"Oh! This here is Timcanpy." Said Mai, squealing slightly as it rammed into her causing her to wobble slightly only to be steadied by Allen.

"Timcanpy," he said sternly "apologise." The golden golem flew over to the Japanese woman and bared its teeth in an unintentionally demonic smile. It then flew over to the General and settled on top of his head beneath the hood hiding from sight once again. The old headmaster of Hogwarts cleared his throat to regain their attention.

"So, when do you plan to begin?" He asked them.

"As soon as we have eaten." Luca responded "General Walker needs nutrition to work his Innocence."

"Well then I will call a house elf up to take an order, he will attend to any of your needs, but now I must go, the feast will begin promptly and I must not miss the beginning. I will also tell the students of you presence. Using our previously agreed terms?" He turned the last part into a question, making sure no changes had been made to the plan.

"Ah, yes, that would be wise." Allen replied. With a final nod of the head Dumbledore strode from the room with McGonagall right behind him. When the door shut tightly behind them Luca opened his mouth but was quickly silenced by a look from Allen. The young General cocked his head to the side slightly listening intently for the slightest sound. Finally satisfied that the magicians had left he turned to take in the other two exorcists.

"General Walker, what..."

"We will not talk here." Allen interrupted. "The walls quite literally have eyes and ears." Nodding in the direction of the portraits, Mai and Luca turned to find, quite to their astonishment, that Allen was right. The pictures were moving and paying a great deal of attention to them. "We will eat and then leave." Allen continued. "We need to report to headquarters that we dealt with those we were too late to save back in the village, Hogsmead." Sadness filled the apprentices' eyes at the memory of the small child and mother, both of whom had been akuma waiting to attack the students as they left the Hogwarts Express. And so, they occupied the seats and waited for the arrival for this 'house elf'.

X

Dobby was greatly honoured when he was summoned by the headmaster. In fact he had only been working at the school for a few weeks now, but he had settled in quickly and could not wait to meet Harry Potter again. The only source of sadness had been that Winky was yet to get over being released by her previous masters, the Crouch Family. But with that aside he disapparated and reappeared before Dumbledore a few doors down from the great hall where the students were waiting for their Headmaster so they could begin the feast he along with the other house elves had spent all day preparing. The old man smiled down at him.

"Ah, dobby. There are three guests inside my office, I would like you to go there and serve them. I am sure they will be exhausted after their journey so get them some food and offer them rooms for sleep."

"Yes Mister Dumbledore sir!" Dobby squeaked and turned on his toes, once more disapparating, but this time appearing with a crack in the headmaster's office. He was quickly pulled out of his happy mood when he opened his large tennis ball eyes to find a long thin sword pointing at his throat. His eyes widened even further, revealing them to be closer to the size of saucers.

"Well, I'm glad to see someone knows how to treat the slaves! No more nonsense of wages and the like!" One of the portraits spoke up.

"They speak!" A startled voice said from the other end of the shape blade.

"Mai, release him. I think this is the house elf Dumbledore spoke of." A much younger voice joined the conversation. Dobby nodded his head vigorously whilst backing up against the wall of the room. Thankfully the girl with the sword did not follow.

"D-d-dobby didn't mean to startle. O-only ask what guests wanted to eat..." Suddenly he found himself under inspection of the three figures. The one who had saved him was the one with his hood on. Dobby gasped lightly at what lay beneath. He knew humans would not be able to see into such a shadowed hood but his huge eyes were not for nothing. He saw two silver eyes widen as the boy underneath realised that he could be seen, but soon his features settled into a kind smile that reminded Dobby greatly of his Harry Potter. The young boy then held out his hand and helped the house elf up from the ground where he had slumped in shock a little earlier. He also heard a distinctive humph from the same portrait as before because of this act of courtesy.

"My name is Allen." The boy introduced himself "The guy in the corner is Luca and the one going sword happy is Mai." The Japanese girl blushed a little at this. "If you are not careful you will end up like Kanda, slicing before asking!" The boy continued giving a calculating glance at the girl. "Sorry about that," he apologised turning back to Dobby, "you startled us with your sudden appearance." Dobby nodded, his ears flopping with the motion. "You said something about food?" The same child said setting things back on track.

"Yes Mr. Allen, Sir. You can tell me what you would like and I will fetch it from the kitchens below." Dobby explained.

"You poor thing!" Luca exclaimed. "You had probably better ask for some help bringing it here with General Walker's appetite!" With the confused look from the house elf he explained "General _Allen_ Walker." whilst gesturing to the silver eyed boy with his hood still firmly in place.

"Lucaaaaa," Allen whined "stop calling me that."

"What would all of you like to eat?" Dobby asked again. The Asian woman answered first asking for spaghetti and claiming not have had any in a while. This was shortly followed by Luca who said anything would suffice as long as meat was present. And then came a monstrous list from the small boy. "Yes Sirs." Dobby squeaked out, before turning on his heal and disappearing to the Kitchens.

X

Staring at the space where the strange creature had been only seconds before, the three exorcists slowly came out of their daze and went back to staring at each portrait in turn. A full eight minutes later another crack filled the room, the same noise that had startled Mai earlier, and Dobby reappeared with several fellow house elves each one of them carrying a tower of over flowing plates. They laid them out on top of Dumbledore's desk and bowed before disappearing with another crack. And that's when the beast was finally satisfied. Allen's stomach made one last raw before being filled at a drastic pace. The food on the table was gone in half a minute and Luca and Mai were just glad that they had grabbed their dishes before Allen could have eaten them himself. They waited a few more minutes for Mai to finish her spaghetti and Luca his toad-in-a-hole and upon completion Dobby, the first of the house elves, reappeared out of thin air and collected their now empty plates.

"Professor Dumbledore said to provide you with rooms to rest. Do you have any preferences, or should I just-"

"Just one room will be fine, thank you Dobby." Mai said.

"Ahh, but-"

"It's fine Dobby. We will all share." Allen said, reassuring the slightly confused creature. They did not really need a place to sleep, just a locked room where they could set up a connection with the arc. They would return to the Black Order to sleep at night.

"...Yes sirs, ma'am. Please follow me."

The trio followed Dobby the house elf out of the office and down flight of marble stair, to exit through a portrait hole they had entered earlier that evening. They were led through a maze of hall ways and through a couple of classrooms as well until they came to the portrait of a knight in armour.

"Stand down trespassers, and I may let you live," the knight growled at them from his place, "or feel the wrath of Sir Cadogen!" The man brandished a huge sword in his hands and a couple of neighbouring paintings ducked and began yelling at the nave.

"You bumbling moron," one of them yelled in a particularly loud voice "watch where you swing that shiny stick!" The only response the portrait received was

"You dare to challenge the gallant Sir Cadogen!" Sighing Dobby stepped forwards and spoke clearly so as not to be mistaken.

"Patronus." Sir Cadogen just stared at the house elf as if he was mad.

"You're supposed to open, you imbecile!" The same portrait as earlier told him.

"I will do no such thing! The password has changed. I decided it was too easy to be guessed. Besides, you can't have the same password three hours in a row! That's just ludicrous!"

"You're ludicrous! Now let the poor dears enter." Another female painting said stepping into the knights own frame and hit him over the head with a rolled up parchment she had in hand.

"Oh, all right then Emilia." Said the disgruntled Knight and the painting shifted back a little before sliding down, out of view. After all of them had crossed over the threshold the frame drifted back into place.

"That was Sir Cadogen. He can be a bit temperamental, as you've probably seen. But if you have any troubles with him just call on Miss Emilia, she'll help you." Dobby told them. "I've got to go, but if you need anything, just call." And with that he turned on the spot and disappeared from sight for the third time that evening.

The three exorcists spread out; searching the room for any suspicious items, but all they found was the current room that appeared to be some kind of social area with three armchairs and a large cosy fireplace taking up most of the left wall. There were four doors leading out the room other that the opening the portrait guarded. They opened each one in turn to find three luxurious bedrooms and a humongous bathing room. They decided the largest of the bedrooms would be more suited to occupy the arc opening and that Allen would remain to sleep in the school in case of any late night attacks. The young general opened the arc inside the giant wardrobe which had a lock making it even safer and after letting Mai and Luca through he locked both the wardrobe and the bedroom door putting both keys in his pocket. He then settled down on the soft bed slowly coaxing his overactive mind into rest, not removing any of his clothes other than the bulky boots. Just before he dozed off Timcanpy wiggled out from one of his sleeves and curled up on top of his chest.

* * *

Just a slight hint... I don't know whether people like the story and want me to continue without a review... xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in silent awe along with the rest of Hogwarts students. Dumbledore had just finished his explanation of what would be taking place in their school that year: The Triwizard Cup.

"The Headmaster and Mistress of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, along with myself, have agreed that a fourth school should be invited to participate. The Vatican's school, Black Order Academy have accepted this invite and some of their students along with the other school's will be joining us here in October, with the exception of a few. Three students of the Black Order Academy have come as guests in our humble abode early, I am sure that a few of you have already met them on the train ride here." The headmaster's twinkling eyes seemed to catch Harry's for a brief moment, and he, along with Ron and Hermione, put two and two together, finally came to know the identities of the strangers on the Hogwarts Express. "These students are guests and I expect them to be treated as such. They are here to experience our lessons and student life in general at Hogwarts as their school is rather different from our own. So if you see any of them around please help them out!" With that said he went on to explain how the rules would be different this time round. "As there have been many occasions in the past where participants have been grievously injured, and, in some cases, died, the ministry have decided there will be an age boundary for this event. Only those who are of age, that is seventeen or older, will be allowed to enter their names for consideration." This, of course, caused an uproar, particularly from the Weasley twins, whom had been determined to become the Hogwarts champion from the words 'reward money'.

After they were dismissed for bed the identical red heads expressed their outrage.

"They can't do that! They can't stop us!" They hissed. After a few more lines of threats the group headed out of the hall and up to The Fat Lady's portrait to enter their common room and begin to unpack their belongings in their dorms.

X

It was just before dawn, the next morning, and Peeves was zooming around the corridors leaving muddy footprints all along the hallways with a pair of huge boots the poltergeist had found. He cackled softly already anticipating the facial expression and outrage of the caretaker. It was as he ghosted by an empty classroom that he heard Nearly-Headless-Nick talking to the Bloody Barron.

"Yes, there's three of them, apparently. They're currently staying in the chambers behind Sir Cadogen's portrait on the seventh floor."

"Hmm, we'd best welcome the children. It could be disastrous is Peeves came across them before we gave them a good impression." Disaster was Peeves' middle name, and he was definitely not about to miss up on the chance to cause a big one. Silently giggling, he dropped the boots and soured through the ceiling to the seventh floor.

X

Allen was in a peaceful slumber when all of a sudden he woke. He was unsure as to what had woken him but within milliseconds he found his reflexes kicking in and he rolled onto his side. He heard a soft thump and felt something cool splash onto the back of his neck, slowly dripping down.

"Awwwwwwwwwww!" A whine came from behind him and automatically, moving at incredible speed, he found himself holding a man by his throat. With his left arm. The young general felt his eyes widen in disbelief. It was a ghost! Trying to calm himself he took a deep breath in and then slowly released it.

"What are you doing here?" The ghost's eyes only widened in fear.

"W-what are you?" Allen tightened his hand a little drawing a squeak from the translucent mouth. "Okay, okay!" The pudgy man of a ghost said. "I was water ballooning you. Please don't hurt me! I won't do it again. I swear!"

Allen looked behind him to the bed. The side of the sheets he had inhabited were drenched with a few pieces of rubbed dotted here and there. Slowly he slackened his hold on the now blubbering ghost. As soon as the thing was free it sped out the room going through the wall and a few seconds later his scream was heard fading out as he whizzed further and further away. _Well that was strange._ Allen thought as he sat on the edge of the bed (the side that was not wet). At that moment there was a knock from the wardrobe door. Getting back up he pulled the elaborate key out of his pocket before opening the door to let Mai and Luca through.

"What was that, General Walker? I heard someone screaming! Is there an akuma attack?" Mai's hand twitched towards her sword concealed by her long black coat.

"No. I have not detected any akuma since Hogsmead. What you heard was a ghost. It attacked me in my sleep and it appears Innocence can touch and harm them." He flexed his gloved left hand a little. The motion did not go unnoticed by Luca and Mai who cringed in sympathy at whatever had befallen the ghost.

"Vell, ve'd better go und make our grand entrance at breakfast." Luca said, successfully changing the subject and lightening Allen's mood considerably with the promise of food. Before they left Allen closed the connection to the Arc.

X

Harry and Ron woke early the next morning. They got dressed quietly, so as not to wake the other they shared the dorm with, and went down to the common room where they found Hermione already dressed, seated at a table pouring over some thick books.

"What _are_ you doing? We haven't even had any lessons yet, let alone homework!" Ron exclaimed.

"I was looking into that Black Order Academy, Ronald." The bushy haired girl retorted. "I can't seem to find it anywhere! I've checked all the books I could think of that I haven't read before, and still I find no mention of it. It's as though it doesn't exist!" She ranted.

"Well maybe they're a secret, like you said about how no one knows where Durmstrang is located." Harry said thoughtfully, scratching the back of his head. Hermione seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding her head slowly, but she still did not seem entirely convinced.

"Come on. Let's go down t' breakfast, I'm starvin'!" Ron whined.

"You're always hungry!" Hermione snapped, slamming her book down and storming over to the portrait hole. Looking back she said, "Coming?" And the two boys followed her down to the hall.

"Sheesh! Just because her books don't have the answers to everything!" The red head muttered.

X

"General Walker, are you sure we aren't lost?" Mai asked, truly exasperated that Allen had managed to get them lost during the one thing they could always trust him to get right.

"But I smell food!" Allen sulked "This _has_ to be the right way!" They were currently walking along a thin corridor in search of the hall where they had been told to head for breakfast. The young general's stomach chose this moment to make its presence know. "Urgh... soooo hungry." Allen continued a little further down the passage until he froze and slowly turned to look at a painting on the wall. He could hear, with his precise and enhanced hearing, the pattering of many tiny feet and in particular a voice he recognised. "...Dobby?" A loud crack filled the air and Mai automatically reached for her sword, but was stopped by Luca placing his hand on top of hers and he shook his head lightly at her inquisitive expression.

"Hello Dobby."

"Ah! Mr. Walker, Sir. Is anything the matter?"

"Vell you see, Dobby, ve've been trying to find the hall. However it seems General Walker's nose for food is a little off today." Luca stated, rolling his eyes at the glare sent his way from under the hood.

"Well, err, I think Mr. Walker's nose is just fine considering it brought him to the Kitchens..."

"See! What did I tell you?" Allen said glaring at the two younger exorcists. Muttering was all that met his outburst and Allen was quickly brought back on subject by a growl from his stomach. "So, erm, any chance of some food, Dobby?" He asked, a little embarrassed by the noisy protest.

"Yes, of course. Would you like me to take you to the hall or would you rather eat in the Kitchens as you are already here?"

"Kitchens vill be fine Dobby." Luca responded. Dobby turned his back on the exorcists and walked up to the same portrait as Allen had turned to earlier. Reaching out he tickled the pear which strangely giggles before the painting swung forward to reveal the bustling activities beyond.

Hundreds of house elves were at work, some cleaning dishes whilst others cooked or prepared food. A few of them, upon seeing Allen, Luca and Mai's arrival, separated themselves from the hustle and bustle coming over to great their guests. They offered around food and drink before asking for their orders for breakfast. Mai and Luca, already being pretty full from the appetisers, asked for a couple of slices of toast with jam each. Allen, on the other hand, ordered another mountain of food, rivalling the tower he had eaten the night before. Much to the two younger exorcists' amusement, rather than being put off by the horrendous list of food, the elves looked on in glee, questioning if he would like sources and how he liked his eggs.

Half an hour later found all three of them fully satisfied and being lead to the main hall by Dobby, whom, after disappearing for a short few minutes, had returned to tell them Dumbledore wished them there to go there to receive their timetable for the lessons they would be studying to keep up appearances.

"If you go to the second table on your left, you will find Professor McGonagall giving out the timetables to her house. She is the head of Griffindor and also the deputy head of the school. She has your timetables and will assign someone, who has the same lessons as you, to show you to the classrooms, so as you don't get lost." Dobby told them when they came to a grand double door, left open just enough for a person to easily step through. Giggling at the mention of getting lost, Luca and Mai hastily followed their slightly sulking General as he grumbled under his breath and stepped through the doors into the room beyond.


	4. Chapter 4

CC&M Chapter 4

Kanda stormed down the hallway, towards the supervisor's office. The finders he passed on the way were terrified by the dark aura that seemed to emanate from him, more murderous than his usual glare which still accompanied him. Half way there he suddenly heard a giggle to his left, coming from the doorway into the library.

"Hey, Yuu-Chan! Keep up that scowl of yours and you'll end up with wrinkles before your old! And you might wanna tone down that killing intent, that finder almost passed out from fright, you know!" Spindly arms gestured toward said finder, dressed in the usual white cloak, currently leaning heavily against the wall as he tried to escape from the foul mooded samurai's presence.

"Che."

"So... where ya going~?" Stiffly Kanda turned to take in the petite figure of the girl that was so intent on infuriating him. She looked to be around eleven years old and had short black spiky hair. Her dress style had not changed much over the years, so she was, at this time, clothed in above-the-knee pink and black stripy socks and a short sleeveless black lacy dress, finished off with little black gloves.

"What do you want Rhode." Kanda was beginning to lose his patience. He turned and strode towards the office once more, not bothering to hang around for the bound to be irritating answer. Besides he did not have time for this, he needed to get to the supervisor so he could beat the answer out of the man...

"Nothing much, just thought you'd like to know how Allen's doing..." At the other exorcist's name, Kanda froze and slowly turned on the spot until he was facing the girl. His glare had intensified tenfold, a normal person would have fled or passed out, but not Rhode, she held her own ground with a smug little grin on her face.

"You know where he is." It was not a question. It was obvious Rhode knew what was going on. The real question was what she wanted in return for the information.

"Yup."

"What happened?"

"Ah-ah-ah. Nope can't tell you than!~" She said teasingly.

"What do you want?" Kanda said through gritted teeth.

"Now we're talking." She said smugly. "A whole two hours uninterrupted play time with Allen! And~... convince the supervisor to let me go on this new big mission at some place called Hogwarts."

"Che... Deal."

"He left on a mission just two hours after you left. Apparently it couldn't wait, and they needed him to go so he could transport others there later with the ark. He, and the other two, should already be there. I don't know the details; you should ask 'Mr. Supervisor' in there."

"Who went with him?"

"Luca and your apprentice, Mai."

"..." Then came the truly valuable information.

"...He didn't have any troubles while you were gone...but I'm not sure how long that'll last..." The girls face had become, quite suddenly, very serious, and every word that fell from her lips dripped with sorrow. Kanda nodded his head in understanding, the gesture also revealed to the girl just how thankful he was for her telling him this. The long haired man's eyes shone with their own sadness, but it was escorted by a hate that Rhode understood. Kanda turned his back on Rhode for the last time and finally made it into the supervisor's office, slamming the door open.

After he left her vision, Rhode turned back to the Library and re-entered. Sitting at one of the desks was a white haired boy, who looked to be in his late teens. He had a black and white stripy scarf tied around his forehead and was dressed in simple black trousers and a deep sea green shirt, left open around the neck. Skipping to his side, she slid into a wooden seat and glanced over his shoulder to get a look at the tiny words that filled the pages of the book that he was studying.

"So, was it Kanda?" A smooth voice came from beside the window in the corner of the book laden room. Rhode looked up and examined the Portuguese man who had spoken.

"Tyki, you know you mustn't smoke in here!" She scolded lightly.

"Sure, sure." The man threw the cigarette out the window, which he pulled shut, after breathing out the rest of the smoke that resided in his lungs. "Well?" With a sigh Rhode nodded her reply and made a show of turning her attention back to the picture book that contrasted greatly with the thick hard cover the teen beside her was engrossed in. "I thought it would be him. Only he would storm through the halls while letting off such a strong murderous intent, terrifying all those poor finders out of their wits." Rhode nodded absently. "Mind you...I think he would be hard pressed at outdoing 'dark Allen'. What do you thing? Maybe we should test it out sometime." This seemed to draw the girl out.

"Hmmm... I think Allen would win, beyond a doubt. Kanda wouldn't stand a Chance against his poker skills, or his violent mood swings..." A grin lit up her face as she tried to picture it in her mind. "But, yes, we should definitely try it out. It'd be hilarious! But how to draw out 'dark Allen'..." She began to speculate and scheme to herself, whilst Tyki just watched in amusement, and the other boy, obliviously, continued with his reading, turning the pages every now and then.

A huge crash drew all three of their attentions, and the screams that followed quickly brought them to their feet on high alert. The teen put his right hand to his forehead and groaned softly.

"What is it?" Rhode was quick to question.

"Urgh. Your dad and the supervisor have been 'experimenting'... again." The teen started to massage his temple and winced at the oncoming headache as the screams and yells continued and increased in intensity. Rhode hugged him around his middle whilst Tyki furrowed his brows in sympathy.

"Another headache? Why don't you go lie down and we'll take care of it..." At the suggestion Rhode nodded her head frantically and began to drag the boy towards the door to take him to his room.

"Come on." However, when she opened the door, it became terrifyingly obvious that the supposedly soundproof room, had, in fact, been doing its job. The white haired teen swayed dangerously on his feet with his eyes closed and both his hands grasping his head. "Wisely!" She shrieked. Strong arms reached out and wrapped themselves around the staggering figure.

"Rhode, shut the door and open your own." Tyki then lifted Wisely's limp body bridal style, and walked through the chequered door, which had appeared out of thin air. Inside he found a bed, set in a generous room, on which he laid out the vulnerable boy, and then left to sort out whatever his own brother had caused this time.

Kanda had only walked into the supervisor's office to get his well deserved answers out of the eccentric man. However after entering his domain, he was disgusted to admit, he seriously considered walking straight back out again. His eyes had fallen upon the sight of the young 'chief' with many papers, which appeared to be blueprints, laid out across the floor and over the already cluttered desk. If that was not bad enough, there was another man present who seemed to be just as interested in whatever was being planned. Everyone knew that when Sheryl and the supervisor were left to their own devises... well, it was just for the greater good of everyone that no one ever, EVER, left them alone together. Unfortunately it seemed someone had slipped up.

He had opened the door with such force that it has hit the wall behind it with a resounding crack that drew both of the lunatics' attention without any need for another try. Together they stared at the murderous samurai before hastily trying to save some of the plans they had laid out around the room. They did not get far before they found the well renowned innocence sword mere millimetres from their throats. The two of them held their hands up in the world wide peace gesture and slowly backed up silently begging God to let them live just one more day.

It was at that moment that one of the scientists had walked in on them and had somehow convinced Kanda to leave the two alone, but whilst doing so, with Kanda distracted, they both missed the evil glint in the two mischief makers' eyes as they nodded to each other in agreement. There had been a large explosion, and seconds later found the wall, the door to the office had been set in, gone, revealing a disorganised science lab beyond, and then out came Komurin. The roman numerals LVI (56) were scratched into the shiny silver mettle across its breastplate. Within moments, the whole of the science department was a war zone. The hundred or so scientists all tried to flee through the single door at the same time, and meanwhile the robot ran rampant. Kanda, rather than running to everyone's rescue, used the distraction to go back to threatening the supervisor. With the young man backed up against a wall and Kanda before him with Mugen a hair's width away from slicing flesh was how Tyki found them.

"Hey, Kanda-Kun, how was your mission?" He called out in a hope of it distracting the angry swordsman, however, after falling for a similar attempt just minutes before, he was not about to be tricked again so soon. Sighing in exasperation, Tyki decided he could probably get away with leaving the three of them alone for the few seconds it should take for him to destroy the latest Komurin. He walked out the room and up to the robot that seemed intent on finishing off all the cups of coffee that had been left behind after the science department had ran away. "Why the coffee? It's always the damn coffee!" He muttered to himself, but swiftly walked up behind the great bulk of metal and phased his hand through its back. He tore its inner circuits out and dumping them into a nearby bucket of sand, kept around for the probable event of a fire breaking out. The little grains of rock would make the devices unusable, and, with his task accomplished, he headed back over to Kanda, who was now chasing Mr. Supervisor around the partially destroyed office. When the murderous samurai had cornered his superior once more, Tyki reached out to place a hand on his shoulder.

"Keep your hands off me, you Noah bastard." He hissed, slapping the hand away, and not taking his eyes off of the supervisor for even a second. "The Moyashi might trust you but that doesn't mean I do." Tyki withdrew his hand, holding it to his chest as though it had truly hurt. His eyes briefly flashed gold.

"Eeeeeh? Yuu-Chan! You're back!" A voice came from behind them all. "Aww Yuu-Chan, I missed you! I haven't seen you in a _whole_ month, since I went on that mission to france. I was sooooo bored without you! I bet Moyashi-Chan's gonna be so glad you're back too!" The figure ran forwards to glomp Kanda who swiftly held Mugen up at the other male's throat.

"Baka-Usagi, don't call me by my first name!"

"Wow, Yuu-Chan, no need to get all stressy... Wow! Calm down Yuu. Yuu!" Kanda finally decided that the death of a rabbit would be far more satisfying than the Supervisor, and immediately changed targets, and the Supervisor and Sheryl used the opportunity to try and slink away unseen. Unfortunately for them, Tyki was no longer in the best of moods. He reached out and snagged the two of them by the backs of their science coats, and held them in place as their legs comically continued to try and run through the door.

"Sheryl. Go down stairs to the library. Now." His older brother shook at the monotone that was passing his complex's lips.

"B-but, my adorable Tyki! Won't you give your big brother a hug?"

"Sheryl..." He gulped before scampering forwards, and out of the room. Tyki sighed in exasperation before turning back to his other captive. "And you, Mr. Supervisor... I think I'll leave Lulu Bell to deal with you." The supervisor immediately paled.

"P-please, anything but that!" He whimpered, but before Tyki could respond the blond woman herself had appeared.

"I'll leave him to you." Lulu Bell nodded before he finally let go of the supervisor's collar, allowing him to sink to the floor in a terrified heap. He then left the room in search of a certain rabbit and hunter.


	5. Chapter 5

CC&M

Chapter 5

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the hall, eating their breakfasts and gazing up at the bewitched ceiling, to get an idea of just what sort of weather to expect that day.

"Hmm, a bit cloudy, but doesn't look like it's going to rain. Good thing too, we've got all morning outside. Herbology with the Hufflepuffs...and then Care of Magical Creatures...dang it! We're with the Slytherins, again!" Ron groaned at the outlook and Harry was about to increase the foul mood even further with the prospect of Divination after lunch, but suddenly became aware of how the hall was rapidly silencing with no prompt from any of the teachers. Looking up, and around, the busy hall, his eyes finally fell upon the three advancing figures. McGonagall, he noted, was hurrying forward, to meet them half way. It was the same three people they had met on the train and he and Ron could not help but look over their shoulder to see Malfoy's reaction. They observed how much paler the blond seemed than usual, and the way the beady eyes nervously flickered from each of the strangers, never staying on one individual for more than a few seconds. Grinning at each other, they let their attention revert back to the visiting students, that they now knew them to be.

Everyone in the hall seemed to hold their breaths in anticipation, when the head of Gryffindor finally came face to face with the trio.

"Good Morning." Professor McGonagall stated pleasantly. She received a similar reply from the girl and boy on either side of the still hooded third person, from whom she only obtained a polite nod. All the Hogwarts students continued to listen in on the surprisingly ordinary conversation, although the males' attention did begin to focus a little more on the stunning figure of, they remembered, at least when Hermione prompted them, Mai. The female population, however, seemed much more focused on the blond elder teenager. Ron remembered, without any jog of the memory, that his name was Luca. Although most people seemed to fixate on these two, Harry found himself having much more interest in the cloaked and hooded boy they had been introduced to the previous day by Mai. _Allen walker truly is an oddity._ He thought to himself. The boy was very mysterious, and Harry was extremely curious and eager to get a look at the face hidden in the shadows of folded material.

X

"So, Miss. Kobayashi, Mr. Schmitt, I will be place the two of you in sixth year, for now." McGonagall said, reaching into her pocket she took out a blank parchment, but her wand soon revealed a timetable, one for each of them. "Hmm, let me see." Craning her neck, she did a quick sweep of her house table, her eyes casting over everyone, but soon came to settle on a pair of identical twins, both with flaming red hair. "Fred, George, come here." She called out. Mean while the hall had now gone back to its usual bustling and busy atmosphere, it was evident that everyone was still paying a great deal of attention to the three exorcists. The twins, who they now knew to be Fred and George, stood from their seats and walked towards them, curiosity evident in their expressions.

"Yeah, Professor?" They said in union. The deputy head shook her head a little at their antics, but soon gestured to the two taller exorcists.

"These are two of the guests that you were told of during yesterdays feast. They will be in your year and I want you to help them get to the classrooms and such. Take care of them."

"Right. Well, I'm Fred, and he's George. Erm..."

"Hi, I'm Mai Kobayashi and this is Luca Schmitt." Mai said, smiling politely.

"Nice t' meet ya." George said grinning at her.

"So, wanna sit with us for breakfast?" Fred asked.

"Ve've already eaten;" Luca spoke up for the first time, "had our breakfast in the kitchens." McGonagall narrowed her eyes some, but then turned her attention back too 'General Walker'.

"I'm not entirely sure of your age, Walker..."

"Ah, Professor, he's fifteen." The female among them quickly cut in. The professor's beady eyes surveyed the three exorcists. It was probably obvious she wanted to interrogated them further, but could not make a scene in front of the whole school when the three of them were supposed to keep as low of a profile as possible.

"Right, well then I'll put you in with the fourth years for now, we'll see how well you do there." The witch looked over at the long table once more and called out to anther of the students. "Miss Granger." Her voice rang out and three pairs of eyes swivelled to take in their head of house and the General who stood in front of her. The bushy haired girl of the three, stood hesitantly, before heading over to her head of house.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Miss. Granger, this is Allen Walker from the Black Order Academy. He will be observing your lessons, so please show him around."

"Yes professor."

Professor McGonagall looked on carefully, as the General looked warily over at Potter and Weasley, who Granger had left behind. The two of they were also examining the still hooded individual closely, and she was sure from their behaviour that they remembered their encounter on the train.

X

Since Allen had become one with his Noah, during the final battle against the Millennium Earl, he had been able to sense other people's life energy in the form of a 'song'. It had been distracting, at first, however, after he had grown accustom, it became almost a sixth sense of sorts, and he was sure he would feel lost without it. People's 'songs' could tell him a great deal about a person. For example, their name, age, bits of information on their character and also what state they were in at that moment.

The name of a person was easy to determine from the melody. It was vital to their life energy, and acted as an anchor, of sorts, tying the energy to the person's body. If Allen were too concentrated on the centre of the 'song', he would get the sensation of someone breathing the name into his ear. It had unsettle him greatly, at first, making him jump constantly and had caused him to act defensively on many occasions, resulting in several injuries. The damage of losing a name had been horrific to hear at the least. He experienced this for the first time when he had seen Lavi. It had left him in tears. Without the anchor of a name, the 'song' was weak and faded, continuously, in and out of volume.

Someone's age was a little harder to deduce from the song. Only after finding out it should be possible, from the extensive knowledge of Wisely, had Allen begun to look for the differences. They had been hard to spot but eventually he realise there were levels to a person's 'song'. The older they were, the more levels the 'song' had. Through practice Allen could eventually tell someone's age right down to the day. With this he could determine when they were born or when their birthday was.

Pieces of people's memory could also be passed on through a 'song'. If Allen were to listen for too long, he would be forced to relive some of a person's most significant memories; the memories which had shaped them into who they were. These memories could be both good and bad, but usually the later of the two. It was not that terrible things generally shaped a person more than the joyous moments, rather that the people that Allen cared about, members of the Black Order, did not have as many happy memories as the average person. Before Allen perfected the art of just how long he could listening to someone's 'song', he had been an emotional wreck, having to relive some of his closest friends' worst moments.

_His body sagged, and a strong arm wrapped around his waist, catching him before he could fall to the ground._

"_Oi! baka-Moyashi! What the hell?" The words seemed to filter into his mind so slowly, it felt like a dream. The memory he was trapped in had become his reality. He had experienced it once before, when he was trapped in Kanda's past with Rhode, what felt like a life time ago._

_Before him was Kanda, as a child, being forced over and over to try and activate the innocence that would one day become Mugen. Kanda was rejected yet again and screamed out in pain, head raised to the ceiling, eyes wide and glazed over in pain. After the glow diminished, he fell forwards to lie face down on the floor._

_The scientists just stood there, eyes hidden behind the light reflecting spectacles, muttering amongst themselves, taking notes on their clipboards, before calling into the microphone for Kanda to get up and face the innocence once more._

_And they just stood there as Kanda fell again and again._

_Until he could rise no more._

_He returned back to the true reality to find himself lying in the floor, Kanda kneeling beside him._

"_Kanda..." He croaked out._

"_Moyashi...?" Looking down he saw Kanda's calloused hand gripped in his own. Embarrassed, he tried to snatch it away, but found that the swordsman was gripping it. As he glance back up at Kanda's face he realise everything was blurred, and only then noticed the salty drops trickling down his face, leaving a trail in their wake. "What the _hell_ happened Moyashi?"_

"_I...You...I don't know...It was, was..." A sob made it past the lump that had formed in his throat, cutting him off. Two arms pulled him into a sitting position, and from there, into a rough, slightly awkward, hug._

"_What happened?" Kanda's voice, this time, was calmer, and seemed to return him to his senses a little. At least enough to stop the sobs and tears. The shaking continued._

"_I-I saw... saw-some-of-your-past-again." The last part came out rushed, almost to the point of being impossible to understand, but he knew Kanda had heard from the way he stiffened..._

Allen attention snapped back to the great hall, thanks to a sharp pain in his left eye. Worry gnawed at him for a moment, as it strained to activate, but he refused it, pushing the sensation away as best he could for now. He then realised someone was talking, and he strove to pay attention once more. He realised, thankfully, that Hermione had her attention on the red head, so no one had notice him space out. They were now sitting at the table, with the two other boys who were finishing their meals. Feeling it was safe to stop paying attention for a minute, he briefly listened to their 'songs'.

The first melody that filled his ears was the girls. The whisper of _Hermione Granger_ reached his ears, and the tune was steady and sharp, suggesting a quick mind and trustworthy character. A deep undertone, mixed with a soprano wind-like instrument, also pointed towards emotional tendencies and a protective nature. From the way the song currently reared towards the red head, Allen could also tell that she was angry with _Ronald Weasley_, as the next 'song' was so kind as to point out.

Ronald's song was riddled with insecurities tied to both his friends and a mixture of other red heads sitting along the same table as them, as well as other's not present at the time. Allen could see the beginning of feelings towards the bushy haired girl, but not yet at a noticeable stage, through the way his song entwined a little with hers. The tentativeness behind it also showed how unconfident he was of his position. He also showed jealous characteristics towards his dark haired friend, which Allen could see by the way his melody shrank away from touching the one with the scar's, but was reaching out for it at the same time.

_Harry Potter_ the last 'song' whispered to him. On the surface, Harry's 'song' appeared, or sounded to have, the same structure as any other. The tune was strong but soothing all at once, supporting the already obvious character of a leader. The strength, but also the way it spread itself around the room, showed courage and loyalty, and the slight tenor also suggested that he was feeling worried about something. However, as Allen was drawing close to the time limit he set himself, he realised there was another melody intertwined with Harry's. It was dark and cruel and breathed evil. He felt his hairs stand on end, and was tempted to listen longer to unravel this mystery. However, he quickly switched his thoughts back to the conversation that was taking place; just in time too, as Hermione tried to draw him into the discussion.

"...better ways to express my revulsion at the way elves are treated, than starving myself. Besides, you need a good breakfast for your brain to work properly throughout the day."

"Hmm... That and you were getting hungry!" Ron smirked.

"Urgh! Any normal person would see that slavery is wrong! What do you think, Allen?"

"Err..." It was obvious what answer Hermione wanted. So, rather than get on the bad side of the person who would probably be stopping him from getting lost over the coming months, he decided to agree.

X

Harry watched as 'Allen Walker' hesitated before answering, as though thinking his answer through very carefully.

"Yes. It is not right for someone's life to be treated as a possession... However," the hooded child cut in before Hermione could go into another rant, "they seem pretty happy, to me, with the way things are. I think Ronald and Harry have a point." She, along with Harry and Ron, gaped at him openly.

"You...know our names?" The red head asked tentatively. It seemed strange, as they had not been introduced properly yet.

"He probably heard your names when I was talking to you, Ronald!" Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, well..." he continued, trying to gain back his composure, "you can call me Ron, mate. Only Hermione's weird enough to use my full name."

"And I'm Harry... Harry Potter." Harry said. He looked on as the hooded figure swivelled to take him in. He could feel the gaze of the boy boring down on him; however, he could not sense the usual scrutiny that came with it, but rather an almost thoughtful aura. It was a nice change, but once again caused him to be curious over just who the boy beneath the hood was.

"So, what's our first lesson?" The transfer asked. Ron's mouth fell open at the lack of comment on his friend, whereas Hermione just looked slightly shocked, but glared at Ron before he could say anything stupid.

"Herbology with Professor Sprout." She said after silencing Ron, which did not go unnoticed by Allen. "She's a really good teacher, and a lot of the course is practical and hands on, so we learn a lot." She continued enthusiastically. The hooded boy nodded in all the appropriate places, as Hermione persisted with her monologue, whereas Harry and Ron zoned out at the arrival of all the owls with the post. Harry looked around but was disappointed to see no white amongst the mass of browns that hooted over head. He briefly worried over the possibility that something had happened to Hedwig, but then it was time to go, and Hermione soon distracted him with another question directed at Allen.

"So, Allen, why do you still have your hood up? It's still so nice and sunny out here." She asked as they crossed the lawn, heading towards the greenhouses. Allen looked slightly awkward as he shrugged in his cloak. "Surely you must be hot in all those layers? Or is your school situated somewhere hot?"

"Ah, no, it's just I burn from the sun really easily... I am what you people would call an Albino."

"Oh! Wow, I've never met an Albino before!"

"Well, err, I don't really need the hood up all the time, it's more out of habit than anything else." And with that a gloved hand reached up and pulled the hood from his head. By this point they had reached the greenhouse and had joined the queue of students that that was beginning to form outside its doors. So it was far more than three gasps that filled the fresh morning air, because the others present also caught their first look at the boy.

He only looked to be around thirteen or fourteen, with a childish and innocent looking face. However, what had made them all catch their breaths, were the impossibly snowy white locks that cascaded down, to just past his shoulders, in gentle waves. Even though they had been warned he was albino, the group were still shocked by the almost luminous property the locks seemed to posses. The way the pale waves framed his pale porcelain face, gave an exotic look about him, and made him seem fragile and doll like. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only ones who were facing him, so they were the only ones, at first, to notice the marking down the left side of his face. An ugly red line stretched from beneath his eye into a curve down to his chin, and also decorated his eye lid, disappearing into the hair that hid his forehead form view. The way the skin was pinched and white around the red streak revealed it was a scar.

"A-Allen, that scar!" Hermione gasped out.

"Oh, its okay, Hermione. I got it a long time ago, when I fell out a tree as a child." At that moment, a golden object zoomed out of Allen's sleeve to come to rest on top of the mass of white hair. "Ah, this here is Timcanpy." Said Allen, smiling up at the golden ball with wings.

"What ya doing with a snitch?" Asked a fellow Gryffindor, standing in line. "Oh, and I'm Seamus Finnigan." He said realising that he hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Allen Walker." The albino held out his hand to shake, and Seamus complied. "And this here is a golem, not a...snitch." Harry, along with everyone else, just continued to look at the winged ball in doubt. Harry also noted that the word snitch had fallen from the boy's lips in a similar manor as one would expect a foreign word.

"What's a golem?"

"Well I hear you people use owls as your means of communication, right?" At the universal nod, the scarred boy continued. "Well, where I'm from we use golems instead. The types of magic we use tend to agitate and disorientate owls, so we created the golems." Everyone seemed to accept the explanation; however a few were still convinced it was just a snitch. Hermione, on the other hand, had become extremely interested in what the shorter boy had said.

"You say the types of magic you use... does that mean that it's different to ours?" She questioned curiously.

"Yes. You use wands; however, at my school we use something else to channel our magic through. Because of this our magic often takes a unique form, dependent on the user, as well as characteristics." He looked thoughtful for a second, and then turned to face Ron, Harry and Hermione as a whole. "You saw Mai with that sword yesterday. Well that is what she uses as an instrument for her magic. However, as we use items, we cannot cast spells as you do, but rather our magic is raw and therefore respond to our will, as a result we accomplishing the tasks we set out to achieve. For example, you saw how Mai wanted to protect me, and so she was able to destroy the spell sent my way." The trio looked rather shocked, as they had thought the boy had been oblivious to what had happened on the train. "Luca, however, uses several mediums for his power, those five daggers you noticed." At the arrival of Professor Sprout, and Allen hurrying forth to introduce himself, Hermione failed to ask the question that was now bugging her. _I wonder what he uses?_


	6. Chapter 6

Big thanks to the following people for reviewing on chapter 5:  
(First person who reviewed - sorry your name wouldn't com up!); Winged Golden Tiger; sweetkakes35; Shadow Priesstes; Keroneko13; ElricLawliet; 777angeloflove; MEAM-neko n.n; dgm-mega fan; inuxkag1000; haker11; comet77; Pearl of the Orient Seas; Sapphirex3; mysticmoon1331; Lavi; 'unknown'; .Lollipops; Random Bespectacled Otaku.

Answers to review questions are at the end of this chapter. I'd never done this before, and boy did it take a long time! ;P xxx

Now, on with the chapter:

* * *

CC&M

Chapter 6

Allen's first morning at Hogwarts was certainly an interesting one. In Herbology they were told to collect pus from some plants. Bubotubers the professor had called them. There had been a rather large uproar at the prospect but he had been rather quick, along with his partner Hermione, to get on with the task with no complaints. _After all,_ he had thought to himself, _at least they are not man eaters…_ his mind had drifted towards the dangerous region of the events in Krory's castle and before he could stop himself a shiver had run down his spine.

After that first 'hands on', as Hermione had described it, lesson, the Gryffindors and himself had split from the Hufflepuffs and headed further away from the gigantic castle and towards a small cabin beside a dark forest that seemed to leek a rather dangerous aura. Once there he was surprised to see the tallest man he had ever seen step out to of the residence and walk confidently towards him. He briefly thought that the man was going to attack him; however he then noticed that the giant only had eyes for his three companions.

"Morning!" The massive man had greeted them enthusiastically before noticing his presence. "Ah, hello there, you must be one of the transfer students, right? I'm Hagrid: grounds keeper and teacher of Care of Magical Creatures here at Hogwarts." He continued brightly, holding out a hand to shake. Allen quickly held out his own left hand and it was quickly engulfed by the firm and crushing hold. Harry, Hermione and Ron all winced at the sight but were surprised at the lack of reaction from the transfer and gaped openly at the bright smile that over took Allen's own features.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." He said politely.

After a short dispute over the boy being too courteous and eventually convincing Allen to just call him Hagrid, the Slytherins showed up, and the self proclaimed albino was quick to catch on to the rivalry and horrible relationship between the two houses. On the other hand, they both seemed to agree on at least one thing, all of them seemed extremely cautious, to the point of fearing Hagrid. Not the giant himself, but rather, Ron informed him, his tendency to always bring dangerous creatures to the lessons. All the students had edged over to some boxes to the side of the building when instructed to.

"Eww!" A Gryffindor exclaimed at the sight, and even Allen admitted that the _things_ were just plain ugly.

"Blast-Ended-Skrewts!" Hagrid announced proudly, and went on into a monologue on how he came about the vile looking beings.

The lesson after that went quite smoothly with only a couple of injures when they discovered how the Blast-Ended-Skrewts got their name; their ends quite literally blasted when they exploded. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Allen along with the rest of the class headed off to the great hall for lunch with Allen daydreaming about all the wonderful foods that he could eat in just a few moments…

"Allen-Kun!" Mai's voice broke through his thoughts, and he quickly looked up to his left to see her and Luca hurrying over to him. In the background the Weasley twins, Ron's brothers, he noted from their songs, were walking in the same direction but at their own slower pace, not bothering to keep up with their charges. "Allen-Kun," she said again when she came to stand in front of him, "you need to come with us for lunch, okay?" She asked hesitantly, it was obvious to Allen that she still was not accustomed to referring to him without his General title. Instead of protesting about being led away from his lunch he nodded his head in agreement and turned to Hermione who quickly told him of where they were to meet.

"Harry and Ron have Divination next with Trelawney." She said with a hint of disgust. "I'm taking Arithmancy instead; a much more _appropriate_ subject." She said directing it specifically at her two friends. "However Professor Vector is strict about attendance, so make sure you come find me before the end of lunch so we aren't late. I'll be in the library." Allen nodded his head in understanding and walked over to stand beside Mai and Luca whilst the twins, who had finally caught up, and Hermione, Ron and Harry all went through the hall's entrance. The exorcists also heard the brief conversation that followed before the doors banged shut.

"Wow, that boy's hair!" Fred of the two twins said, Allen being able to tell the difference through the songs.

"Yeah, it was white! White!" The other twin exclaimed.

"Stop being so rude!" Came the unquestionable voice of Hermione, followed by Ron and Harry questioning her on her reasons on going to the library when they did not have any homework yet.

The brief waft of the delicious feast beyond the dark oak doors that had drifted though before the doors had shut caused Allen's stomach to give a monstrous roar that had the two apprentices laugh nervously, and before leaving with them Allen gave a wistful look towards the source of his daydream.

"Don't worry General Walker, we're heading to the kitchens so you don't cause a spectacle with you're eating habits. Plus that way the table will not run out of food for the other students." Luca quickly reasoned, and was rewarded with the return of his master's blinding smile.

X

Kanda was woken in the early hours of the morning to someone pounding on his door. It was early for even him to be up and about, his usual time of rising five o'clock, when the sun begins to rise, at least in summer. Glancing up at the clock on the other side of the room, he saw it was only just coming up to two. Whoever was on the other side of the door had better have a good reason or they would never be waking up again themselves, _ever_. Grumbling to himself he dragged himself out of his bed and pulled on his exorcist trousers before striding towards the door and yanking it open.

"WHAT?" He yelled before even looking to see who it was. He glared down at who he now saw was Rhode and waited for her reply, his hand slowly going to Mugen who was resting against the wall beside the door out of her sight.

"Allen! It's Allen! He's having another of his nightmares!"

"Shit." Kanda swore under his breath, took Mugen firmly in his hands and stormed off down the corridor, not even pausing to shut his door. Rhode kept up with him with difficulty.

"Where are you going?"

"Che, to Allen, Baka!"

"But we don't know which gate leads to him through the Arc!"

"Then I'll just have to check all of them!" Kanda yelled out in frustration.

"That'll take too long! I've got a better idea. Let's go ask Luca and Mai, they've been sleeping here at the order whilst Allen stays behind, as his eye would be able to detect anything prior to any attacks. They should be in their rooms…"

"Che." The swordsman spat, but changed his course from towards the Ark back towards the exorcist rooms instead by taking a sharp right down a corridor he had been about to pass. Rhode still followed close behind.

When they finally reached Luca's room, Kanda did not wait for the boy to open the door, but rather slashed the wood into pieces and then stepped through the frame that remained. Rhode followed hesitantly after she heard a startled yelp, and found Kanda holding up the boy by his collar of the uniform he appeared to have slept in.

"Which gate?" Kanda growled.

"V-vhat?"

"Which fucking gate!"

"F-fifty five!" The blonde German boy stuttered out.

"Che." And with that the Japanese Exorcist stormed back out the room and out of sight.

"V-vhat vas all zat about?" Luca finally gasped out.

"Allen." Was all Rhode darkly replied before running after Kanda."

"But it's only the second night." Luca said sadly to the now empty room.

The Noah of dreams finally caught up with the swordsman at the entrance to the Arc and they entered it together. They searched for the door with the appropriate number in silence, with Kanda's brief 'Oi!' the only thing that broke the hush when he finally found the right exit. They walked through the door, only to find themselves in a dark cramped area. The walls appeared to be made of wood, and as their eyes adjusted to the dim light they realised it was coming from a small opening in the shape of a key hole.

"Che." Was Kanda's only warning as he drew Mugen and sliced the wooden box they were in. One of the walls fell away and they found themselves in a decent sized bedroom with a rug on the stone floor, a canopy bed and a wardrobe, they now realised as they stepped out of the container. Kanda immediately strode over to the bed and pulled aside the hangings and Rhode instantly rushed forwards and straight past the agitated swordsman to sit on the bed beside its occupant.

Allen lay on top of the sheets on his side. His left hand was clutching at his coat above his heart, pulling on the material with such strength that it was almost at ripping point. However, what made both Rhode and Kanda's hearts sink were the salty tears that were streaming down his pale cheeks. Even when he was obviously in great pain, he endured in a ghostly silence that shook the onlookers to the bone. Rhode reached out and grasped Allen's free hand in her own and chocked back her own sob as the sorrow filled emotions of Allen's dream increased in clarity with the touch.

"A-Allen!" She called out in hoped of waking the boy. The exorcist stirred a little and his eyelids flickered but remained shut. "Allen!" She tried again.

"God damn it Moyashi, wake up!" Kanda yelled. The boy on the bed sat up with a start, gasping at the sudden awakening and looking around with foggy eyes, not quite seeming to see just what was happening, still half caught up in his nightmare.

"Allen-Kun." Rhode said, her single tear still trailing down her face. Allen's eyes slowly revolved to look at her and gradually some clarity returned to them.

"Rhode…?" He croaked. She nodded softly. "Rhode!" He flung himself into her arms and she held him as he silently sobbed, still unaware of Kanda's presence.

"Damn Beansprout." Kanda said, but the words lacked any anger and he watched carefully as Allen's shoulders stiffened at the unexpected voice. However, just as quickly the boy relaxed back into Rhode's arms.

"Kanda." He murmured. And he felt the mattress dip as the older male sat on the bed beside the other two and wound one arm around the younger's waist whilst the hand of his other began the systematic job of detangling Allen's hair in a bid to calm him.

Several minutes passed in this manor until Allen's sobs had stopped and his breathing evened out.

"Sorry." He muttered to them and pulled back from his two saviours, leaning back against the headboard and drawing his legs up to his chest so burry his face in his knees. "Sorry." He said again.

"It's fine Allen-Kun." Rhode whispered, trying not to break the now calmer atmosphere.

"Che, Baka-Moyashi, it wasn't your damn fault."

"Mmm." Was the only and uncommitted answer Kanda received. Rhode sighed at the usual conversation that took place after one of Allen's nightmares. Kanda just turned his back on the younger boy, crossing his arms and 'che'd in annoyance.

Rhode soon felt uncomfortable with the atmosphere that had set in, and looked for a way to brighten the mood.

"So, how's your mission going so far Allen-Kun?" Allen sniffed and then smiled weakly.

"Fine." Silence ensued once again and this time Rhode became conscious of a certain samurai's glare burning into her. Slowly turning and confirming her suspicions she glared back at the man. There was absolutely no way she was going to leave Allen whilst he was in this state. _But then again…_ she reconsidered when she saw the way the exorcist's hand curled tighter around his katana.

"Well, it's still really early… I think I'll head back and see if I can catch some more sleep." Rhode finally said into the awkward atmosphere.

"Che."

"Bye Rhode." Allen responded with a small smile. Rhode crawled forwards to embrace Allen one more time before she left the room through the glowing Arc's gate. Once the Noah of dreams was gone Kanda sighed heavily and turned to take in Allen's hunched form. He exhale noisily again and unbuttoned his trousers and threw them into a corner. At the sound of the rustle of fabric Allen looked up from his knees and gasped lightly at the sight of Kanda kneeling at the end of the bed in nothing but his boxers.

"W-what are you doing?" He squeaked out, blushing madly and turned away from the spectacle.

"Che. Going to bed, what does it look like?" He growled and got under the covers before settling on his side, his back to Allen. "Turn that damn lamp off." Allen quickly hurried to comply and then settled under the covers also, facing the opposite way to Kanda. He shut his eyes only to be reminded of his dream. His eyes quickly flashed open once more and a soft gasp escaped his lips. He jumped as Kanda's arm suddenly wrapped itself around his waist and the elder's breath tickled his ear as he was pulled in close against the Samurai's chest. "Lenalee wasn't your fault." The accented voice whispered into his ear. "And no one blames you for what's happened to us." He continued in his rare moment of kindness. "Now sleep." He ordered immediately ruining the calming mood.

"Heh." Allen breathed. "Thanks Yuu." He whispered and leaned as far back into the safe warmth of Kanda as he could, relaxing into his familiar scent.

"Che." Kanda responded, hugging Allen as close as he could, breathing in the younger's sweet smell until the both of them drifted to sleep.

X

Luca and Mai both met later that morning outside of the Arc's gate in the science department. Once they were given the go ahead by the scientists there, they stepped through the glowing portal and into the Arc's white city. After a couple of minutes walking through the streets towards the exit to Hogwarts School, Luca finally broke the silence.

"I got a late night, no, early morning visit from Kanda…" He said, shuddering somewhat at the memory of earlier that morning."

"Oh?" Mai asked, frowning a little in confusion as she tried to figure out what had happened.

"Mmm. Needed to know vhich gate to take." At Mai's continued clueless look he continued. "Rhode vas vith him."

"…Oh." She said. The realisation caused her heart to fall. "Already." She whispered dejectedly.

"Mmm." The blonde agreed.

At this point they finally reached the correct exit. They immediately stepped through and into the wardrobe on the other side. They were surprised, however, to find that the door was lying on the stone floor in front of the clothes cupboard, and had clearly been sliced by an extremely sharp sword. Mai fingered the handle of her own blade at the sight. Stepping out onto the wooden panel that should have hidden the portal from view they entered the room. The hangings around the bed were still drawn, the lush red curtains hiding the inside from view. Mai was about to step forwards to pull the material apart to see if the General was still sleeping, when a noise came from their left. The two apprentices turned and found themselves facing Kanda.

The long haired exorcist was sitting cross legged on the cold floor, his eyes shut and Mugen balanced across his lap. As if sensing their stares, one cobalt eye drew open to glare at them. Mai immediately stepped forwards and bowed to him.

"Good morning Master Kanda." She greeted. The pause stretched a short while longer until the elder shifted a bit before standing.

"Damn apprentice." He muttered. He then glanced, almost inconspicuously towards the bed. "Leave him be." He stated. "Tell them he's ill or something." He continued. "He'll probably join you later." With that said he stalked out of the room through the gate.

"You know, it's such a pity he isn't straight." Mai said almost dreamily.

"…Vell, I guess ve should leave a note or something then." Luca suggested, interrupting Mai's ogling after her shirtless master. He left the room and got some parchment out of a draw in the living area between the bedroom and the portrait hole, and scrawled a few words, deftly using his new quill, explaining that they were going to lessons and that they were going to tell the McGonagall lady that he was ill. He returned and stuck the note on Allen's side of the bedroom door so he would not miss it with some spell-o-tape that one of the Weasley twins had given him the day before. Then the two of them exited through the portrait hole, bidding Sir Cadogen a good morning before heading off down one of the many hallways of Hogwarts in the direction of the great hall for breakfast.

X

Allen woke up to find he was alone in bed. He had not been expecting to find Kanda had stayed, but disappointment still dragged slightly on his heart. He hauled himself out of bed and rubbed the crust from all the tears from the previous night out of his eyes and opened them to gape in shock at the sunlight streaming in from the window. The sun was high up in the sky indicating a time close to midday and revealing to Allen that he was late. Very late.

"Crap!" He yelled and quickly reached up to attempt to flatten his hair before lifting his hood into place out of habit and then rushed towards the door. As he was about to fly out the room, he noticed the note taped to the door. A quick read explained to him why his apprentice and Mai had not woken him and the excuse he should use. The quick and efficient writing showed that Luca had been the one to write the note. Calming down now that he knew what was happening he took the time to change his shirt under his exorcist coat and clean up a bit before leaving their living area, in an attempt to find his way to either the great hall or the kitchens for food.

Half an hour later he was still wandering the halls of the school. He hated to admit it but he was most definitely and completely lost. Glancing around in search of anything that looked even the slightest bit familiar, he glanced down the passage to his left and was startled to see a translucent figure floating in his direction. From the way the ghost was staring at the ground, not really looking where he was going, Allen quickly surmised that his presence was not yet known and he briefly debated what to do. Just before the spectre looked up he came to the decision of not to attack but have his innocence at the ready if the ghost was hostile like the other he had met.

X

Surprise seeped through St. Nicholas as he caught site of the exorcist, which quickly turned to wariness. He was rather confused on what could have drawn the boy to this disused area of the castle and pondered it a moment before remembering his reason for his carefulness. He had heard what Peeves had done to one of them, and the other ghosts had been too scared to meet any of them since, fearing that the poltergeist had given off such a bad impression that they would all be disposed of on sight. He was taken aback however when he noted a similar caution in the exorcists own actions as the boy took a step back then came to stand firmly in a prepared stance which reminded the old ghost of how a soldier would stand from his own living days. Collecting all his courage up he cleared his throat as he decided to try and gain the boy's trust.

"Good Afternoon." He greeted, trying to sound calm but a small amount of nervousness entered his voice through the way it trembled towards the end of the words.

"Good Afternoon." The exorcist returned the greeting and nodded his head politely at him, but nothing about his defensive position changed.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington. I'm the Gryffindor house ghost." He continued courteously, gaining some confidence at the civil response.

"Allen Walker, nice to meet you too." The boy, now known as Allen, replied and smiled gently before holding his hand out for a handshake. Nick debated on whether to even try to shake the boy's hand, before he remembered the rumour that the hooded of the three exorcists could actually somehow touch them. Hesitantly he reached out and found his hand in the firm hold of the exorcist's left hand as they shook. The warmth of a living person had not been felt by a ghost before and Nick had difficulty taking his hand back and leave the long lost heat of the living once more.

"Erm… Mister Mimsy-Porpington, I don't suppose you could help me find the kitchens… I'm a little _lost_." Allen whispered the last bit and smiled sheepishly up at him and he blinked a couple of times before chuckling to himself in response.

"Of course Allen, and Sir Nick is fine. No need to be so formal. Anyway, the hall is right this way." Allen smiled up at him and they walked and floated side by side on their way through the corridors that Allen claimed to be 'mazes' in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Review Question Answers:

Q. Winged Golden Tiger and comet77 asked about Allen's 'albino condition'.  
A. Allen is simply using the term albino to explain his white hair to the Hogwarts students. The other exorcist at no point in the story have or will refer to him as such as it is just a lie to stop any unwanted questions from the students. Sorry if I didn't make this clear enough!

A quick thanks to keroneko13 for pointing out my mistake in Seamus Finnigan's house. I've now corrected this _appalling_ mistake! (When I reread this it sounded really sarcastic. I'd like to point out that is not the case, I hate it when I make stupid mistakes like that!)

Q. ElricLawliet's question of if the yullen's coming soon.  
A. There won't be any major scenes until Kanda joins Allen on the mission later in the fanfic, but there will be more little scenes like in this chapter that clearly (I hope) show there is something between them. (More of this question is answered in the next answer!)

Q. 777angeloflove's similar question of when Kanda's getting to Hogwarts.

A. He will be dropping in from time to time, as shown in this chapter, however he will not be there permanently until later in Hogwarts' school year when the other schools participating in the Triwizard Tournament show up. For a more accurate estimation read the fourth Harry Potter book as I will be keeping as close to the actual story as is possible with the -Man character's interference!

Q. haker11 asked about the characters.  
A. Yes, Luca and Mai are my own characters, I have not copied anything about them from anywhere, so they are truly mine, and also I have a picture of Luca on my deviant art account. Here's the link: http:/ boobops .deviantart. com /#/d3juuzf (Please delete the spaces for the link to work!)

Q. Sapphirex3 asked about spoilers. (So preferably don't read if you don't want to know!)  
A. The answer is that there are some spoilers to do with Allen but the rest is my fanfic story line. Plus I'd like to point out in my defence if this makes you want to stop reading that if you don't know what parts are spoilers then they won't spoil anything for you. So please continue reading!

Although 'Unknown' 's review doesn't really contain a question I'd like to thank whoever it is for the really long review and let them know that I am taking a lot of what they said into account for the fanfic as whoever it is made some great point, some of which didn't occur to me before!

And another thank you for mistakes being pointed out by Random Bespectacled Otaku. Corrections have been made!

* * *

Lastly I would like to repeat my thanks for all reviews, and ask that everyone continues with this story and will review this chapter too! xxx


	7. APOLOGIES

I was planning to have the next chapter of The Cursed, Chosen and Magic and IceFire ready and up for Friday 13th just gone, but complications (i.e. me hopefully only temporarily misplacing the memory stick) mean I will not be updating until it is found or I deem that it will not be found and rewrite the chapter which would be a huge pain in the ass!

If I do not find it within the next week, I plan to rewrite them, so hopefully these two stories will be up by 28th and 1st respectively. So until then, to my wonderful readers, thank you and I'm really sorry for his turn of events.


	8. POLL

Poll

I've decided that I'm going to concentrate for a month at a time on each fanfiction, getting as many new chapters out during this time as I can.

In April I'm going to be concentrating on **Lord of Dragons and Riders** (a Merlin / Inheritance fanfiction).

However for May, I've set up a poll on my author page for all you lovely readers to vote on your favourite fanfiction!

So please vote! xxx


	9. Chapter 7

Thanks to these people for reviewing:  
Animeloverx175; Winged Golden Tiger; Cookies of Doom; AnimePinkGirl; dgm-mega fan; Random Bespectacled Otaku; Illuminati-4; sweetkakes35; I Love Lollipops; ally; Asmodel; Sammy; Pearl of the Orient Seas; inuxkag1000; The fuzziest Panda; Uchiha Bara; Nebelkind; xxserafinxx; Alytimae; Drop in the Dark; kitty Tokyo uzumaki; Rigoudon3; BlacknessLight; Dashusi4ka; Exile Wrath; Tango Dancer; Vampirecat1191; Yukira Mirabelle; KenkonNoMegami; Sunfeil; crobhdearg; xx-Yuu-Chan-xx; flyaway213; mysticmoon1331; sammi117; Person; puddingflaun; YinKitsune; 777angeloflove; VampirePrinssess; blustarose;

**Thank you all sooooooooooo much for breaking the 100 review point on chapter 6!  
Any well done on voting for this fanfiction for this month. The next poll is already up ;D !  
xxx**

* * *

The Cursed Chosen and Magic  
Chapter 7

Harry and Ron stood amongst the queue to enter their lesson on defence against the dark arts. Strangely enough, a lot of the others student were also there lined up, and the bell had not even rung yet. Or not so strange, really. Moody had already created a name for himself with the apprentices of magic at Hogwarts School, from the supposed eye opening lessons, to the incident with Malfoy just the day before. Ron was still making comments about how great a ferret the blond had made, and bursting into fits of laughter every time he remembered the event and the image came before his eyes as fresh as when it had first happened.

The only people missing were Hermione and Allen.

Just as the bell rang for the beginning of lessons, the female member of the trio dashed round the corner to join the rush of students entering the room. Allen followed her close behind looking a little dishevelled as though he had been running.

"I was just at-" She began, only to be interrupted by Harry.

"The library." He said, sighing. She huffed in annoyance, but nodded her head in answer.

"Yes, and I-" She began, only to be cut off again.

"Later Mione, do you want good seats or what?" Ron interrupted her exasperatedly, craning his neck to see over everyone else's heads and spy the last remaining seats towards the front of the classroom. "Over there!" He exclaimed and started over with the others trailing along behind him.

Once seated the four of them got out their books for the subject and waited impatiently and expectantly for the lesson to begin. The order to put the books away and the reading of the register only increased the class' anticipation. So when the register was completed, and a brief curious glance was sent in the direction of the 'albino', Professor Moody finished an introduction of the syllabus he would be covering that year, and then moved on to a lecture on curses. The class was at the point of giving such attention to the teacher that was a rare sight in the school.

"Does anyone know of the Unforgivable Curses?" He eventually asked. Several cautious hands rose into the air, but the first chosen to answer from the meagre few was Ron, a rare sight in itself to see his hand raised during a lesson.

"Umm... there was this one my dad mentioned once. The Imperius Curse?"

"Right!" Moody called out, startling all the students and causing them to jump a little. "Yes, that one is a tricky little bugger indeed; caused a lot of trouble with the Ministry a while ago. Total control, that's what that curse gives you. The caster can _influence_ the one they cast the spell on to bow to their every whim."

He then carefully removed a spider from a jar he had retrieved from within his desk draw.

"**Imperio**!"

-x-

Allen headed down to the kitchens after the certainly informative lesson carried out by Hogwarts' newest addition to the teaching staff. The Unforgivable Curses were indeed to be feared, as the exorcist had witnessed firsthand, however what it truly came down to, he decided, was whether the curse could hit you in the first place. The witches and wizards of Hogwarts seemed to have this peculiar notion that they must defend themselves from harmful spells sent their way, and worried themselves silly over some of the darker spells having no known way to be blocked. On the other hand, Allen found it stupid when the spells could simple be sidestepped, making the whole view rather pointless in his opinion.

Upon reaching the painting that concealed the entrance, he tickled the pear, as he had been directed to do by Dobby after his first visit at the beginning of the week. He had been coming back for every meal ever since. He still felt a little depressed that he was unable to join the other student in the great hall, however the house elves company was pleasant and they were all happy to have him around, especially as they seemed to thrive with having someone to eat so much of their delicious cooking.

Stepping into the room beyond the previously concealed doorway, Allen was immediately bombarded with questions after his health and how his day had been. Dobby, stepping forwards in front of the others, hushed them all and asked the most important question of all.

"Allen Walker, Sir, what would you want for dinner?" All the other elves stilled and waiting with baited breaths.

"Well..." He began, smiling softly with his eyes lit up in happiness, and he then spieled off an extensive list of dishes he would require of them. The elves looked on with wide and joyous eyes as the list just seemed to get longer and longer before coming to an end in the same way it had at every other visit. "...and three plates of Mitarashi Dango, please!"

The small creatures then immediately set about his order, scampering to the appropriate cupboards for the ingredients and some lighting the ovens with a click of their finger in preparation. In the meantime, the General walked over to two stools by an enormous fireplace to one end of the immense kitchen area. Sitting silently on one of the stools was the house elf Winky that Dobby had introduced him to previously. He wordlessly sat down on the other stool beside her and gazed into the flames.

"You know," he began softly; "you should not keep doing this to yourself. Your previous master held you in high esteem, right?" The house elf nodded her head forwards, and a sob broke through her lips. "Then surely it is time to move on and show the other elves here just how good of an elf you can be. Show them why you were once the elf of Barty Crouch, who single-handedly took care of his estate and watched over his family with such care. You may have once belonged to him, but now you are a free elf, and it is he who should be wallowing in sorrow over the loss. You have a chance for a new start here at Hogwarts and you should use this opportunity to embrace this new life."

For the first time since he had begun these many short discussions with the elf, Winky looked him in the eye and, despite the fat tears still clinging to her lashes, smiled a small smile at him.

-x-

After dinner that evening Ron and Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room flicking through 'Unfogging the Future'. They had predictions to make for the next month of their life, and to be frank, they did not have a clue on what to do. Throwing another screwed up parchment over his shoulder, Harry sighed deeply.

He just could not seem to concentrate after all the happenings of the day. The three Unforgivable Curses had left quite an impression on him and he still could not forget the blinding flash of green that had resulted from two simple words.

"_**Avada Kedavra!"**_

He sighed again and retrieved another piece of parchment from his bag and rewrote the title and date at the top, before placing his quill back into his ink pot whilst he continued to think.

A while later, and after many miserable events of the month to come were 'predicted', Hermione entered through the portrait hole.

"Hey, just finished." She announced, looking rather pleased with herself and holding a thick role of parchment in her hand.

"So have we." Harry informed her, placing his quill and ink bottle back into his bag and rolling up his own parchment for safe keeping. "Didn't see you or Allen at dinner, where were you both?" He continued.

"Allen wasn't at dinner again?" She questioned, chewing on her lower lip.

"Yeah, when do you suppose he even eats? I don't think I've ever seen him at meal times in the great hall." Ron commented absentmindedly as he packed up his own equipment. "We always see Luca and Mai, but he always seems to go missing!" He said, putting more thought into it as he realised just how true his previous statement was.

"I'm worried." Hermione admitted, continuing to harshly bite down on her lip. "I know he has mentioned going to the kitchens for food a couple of times, but what if he isn't eating enough? He could get very ill. That could be why he was so late to lessons on our second day back!"

"Hermione, I'm sure he's fine. As you said, he goes to the kitchens, and with how protective Mai and Luca seem over him, I doubt they would let him skip meals." Harry intones, but was also a little worried over Allen's constant disappearances.

"Maybe he's just got an awful habit when he eats and is trying to hide it from us!" Ron exclaimed

"Not everyone eats like a pig as you do, Ronald!" The bushy haired witch said exasperatedly.

No one knew just how close to the truth they had come...

-x-

Their lips met softly at first but growing in strength. The moist openings pushing against one another seeking to become closer: to become one. Allen's hands let Kanda's hair loose from its tie and he threaded the strands between his fingers. At some unknown signal they both opened their mouth to the other simultaneously and Kanda's tongue dove into the General's waiting cavern. Running the muscle from the back to the front of the roof, he felt the gentle content sigh his partner let free.

Allen stroked his own tongue on the underside of Kanda's, and then they parted, just resting their foreheads comfortably against one another, eyes closed and breathing deeply. A tender smile was present on both their features as they sat on Allen's bed in the Hogwarts castle.

They had been together for years now. Unlike most couples in the black order, their relationship was much calmer and slow as they refused to let the fear of never knowing when their time would come rush them.

It was also a bonus that they now technically had nothing but time.

After Allen had defeated the Earl, those that remained of the Noah clan had sworn themselves to the teen, even going so far as agreeing to have their Noah spirits destroyed. This had had a different outcome to what they had expected.

Rather than dying or becoming human the clan was no longer affected by their Noah halves. They lost their hatred of human kind and could not control Akuma. They also could not access their previous Noah reincarnation memories, only the ones they themselves had looked at before and lived through in their own lives as Noah. Another more troublesome loss was they were no longer immortal in the sense that they did not reincarnate.

They did, however, keep their Noah abilities making them very suitable as new recruits for the Black Order, even though they would only follow Allen's orders.

However the lack of access to previous Noah's memories meant that when Allen finally had to face The Fourteenth and won, he had no way to know and train his powers leading to a tragic mishap that the Vatican were actually _happy_ about.

Allen did not destroy time once, but _twice_.

He killed the Lord Millennium and was thought to have completed the prophecy. However, even though the previous fourteenth Noah was known as The Musician, that was only in reference to his most pronounced abilities with people's songs. The truth was each Noah was a guardian of sorts over an aspect. Rhode's was of people's dreams, Wisely's of wisdom or knowledge, and so on, so forth...

The fourteenth apostle's was time, and without training, Allen had no control over this instinctively and emotionally controlled force. Out of fear of ever losing those precious to him, he had instinctively sought to keep them close. In essence he destroyed the time of all those he cared about.

They no longer aged.

Unable to cope with the prospect of living forever, never reaching old age and never peacefully passing on to the next life, some had committed suicide, a huge blow to the young General. The finishing blow had been Lenalee.

After already losing her brother in the finishing battle, she had fallen into depression, which had only begun to lift at the news of a new life growing inside her. Lavi had finally pushed aside the no-attachments rules of his Bookman status and confessed to the girl the same night Allen and Kanda had confessed: night before the final battle, and one thing had led to another...

Everything had fallen apart for the girl when her time was destroyed and she lost her new hope in life. Distraught at the loss of her unborn child, she had killed herself. Her final words to the living written were written across a page on the ground below her body ironically hung from shoelaces. It was forever more engrained upon Allen's mind.

_I curse you Allen._

The suicides were not the only thing to come of the destruction of people's time. After they came to understand that only those with a close bond to Allen were affected by the ability, those who craved never ending life sought his friendship, only causing his already fragile state to weaken further at the fakes, making him withdraw all the further into himself.

Kanda and the Noahs had spent years piecing the boy back together.

Years passed by within the Black Order, years which they spent hunting down and destroying the remaining Akuma, but eventually the non-aging exorcists and scientists grew tired, tired of the incomplete life they led unable to interact with those of the outside world with their never changing selves. And that was when it happened.

Allen fell asleep one evening.

He did not wake up.

Soon the other 'immortals' began to feel drowsy, and over the following months they each fell into a deep slumber from which they could not be woken.

Imagine their reactions when they began to awake once more one hundred years later...

* * *

**So, I got some more info in here for all those who are beginning to wonder about the time gap and other things that don't quite add up.  
Hope I'm still keeping everyone hooked and:  
PLEASE REVIEW! xxx**


	10. Chapter 8

Huge thanks to:  
Rigoudon3; Ginshi-chan; mychemicalbitchbot; flyaway213; Asmodel; Origami Lotus; Akumu Lee Crimson; Ms MusicLover; Validate0; Uchiha Bara; kitty Tokyo uzumaki; I Love Lollipops; CrimsonQueen24; sunfeil; Ar-Ru-Vista-frelia-frame; Allena Moyashi Walker; 777angeloflove; animefangirl55; Bloody Rotten Queen; Random Bespectacled Otaku, Raychaell Dionzeros

**Sorry for any confusion with the previous chapter to here's a quick explanation for you of the last scene:**

- So the bit where Allen and Kanda kiss is going on at the same time as the conversation between Ron Harry and Hermione in the previous scene, but in Allen's room at Hogwarts.

-Then it explains that they have been together for a long time _already_ and then goes on to talk about thing that had happened **in the past****...**

-When Allen defeated the Earl the Noah Clan (over a hundred years ago from when this fanfiction is set) swore loyalty to him instead and joined the Black Order as they kept their Noah abilities even after technically having their Noah souls removed and them being human.

-Then when Allen's time finally came when he had to face The Fourteenth within him, he defeated the Noah and cleansed himself, but without the previous position's memories he had no way of learning to control his new Noah powers.

-Due to his lack of control and his will power of not wanting to be separated from those he cares about, his power over time reacted instinctively and destroyed their time so they wouldn't die and leave him.

-This lead to many of those people committing suicide to escape from eternity and others seeking his friendship only for the immortality.

-When her time was destroyed, Lenalee lost her unborn child and killed herself leaving a suicide note cursing Allen

-Those that stayed alive lived for many years (i.e. 50-60) and grew tired of life and then Allen fell asleep and the others started to as well, when they woke up 100 years had passed (!) leaving them in the current timeline of Harry Potter.

**Hope this clears up anything that didn't make sense and yes Komui is dead, the supervisor has never been referred to as Komui and the full story of that along with others like Lavi's situation and just what happened to Mai and Luca along with many other characters will be explained throughout the chapters of this fanfiction.**

* * *

The Cursed Chosen and Magic  
Chapter 8

Harry lay in bed in the early hours of the morning unable to sleep. The previous evening Hedwig had finally returned with Sirius's reply to his letter from the summer holidays, and he had been worried ever since. Whilst he was pleased that he might be able to see his Godfather again, the seriousness of the situation overrode his happiness and he had woken from a nightmare in which the man had fallen victim to a dementor's unthinkable kiss.

Coming to an abrupt decision he rose silently from his bed so as not to wake the other room's occupants and wrote a short note in the common room to discourage the Azkaban escapee before quickly setting out for the Owlery.

-x-

Allen woke to the cooling sheets beside him. Opening his eyes a slit, he observed Kanda pulling on a shirt and attaching Mugen to his belt ready to face another day. Allowing his eyes to drift shut once more, the General let a soft sigh.

"Moyashi?"

Peeling his eyes open once more, he was a little startled by just how close the other exorcist now was. As Kanda backed up a little, Allen pulled himself up into a seated position and ran his hand through his dishevelled hair.

"Do you need to go?" He finally asked, it was only early still, the sun had yet to rise and birds to sing.

"Che." Taking in the slight pinch in the skin around Kanda's eyes, Allen reached out a hand towards him. The Asian man just looked on in confusion for a moments and with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, Allen reached a little further and snagged him by the front of his shirt, pulling him down to sit on the bed beside him.

"It won't be long, and then you and Rhode can join me here on this mission, right?" Allen said as much for Kanda's sake as his own.

"Hn." Kanda lent forwards and rested his head on the cursed exorcist's shoulder, taking in a deep breath before leaning back and staring the other male in the eye. Allen closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to his partner's brow.

"Go on, back to the Order to get your daily dosage of soba." He whispered against the skin, a small smile twisting the edge of his lips. A poke in his ribs caused the smile to widen and then Kanda reluctantly rose and walked across to the now fixed wardrobe, opened the door and stepped through and in the gleaming Arc gate without a backward glance.

It had been hard for them, especially since Allen was finally promoted to General status after defeating the Earl. With both of them holding high positions within the exorcist ranks it became rare for them to work together on a mission, especially as they each had an apprentice to accompany them already.

Even though Kanda was not a General he was what was referred to as a senior exorcist as he was one of the exorcists already gone through a sleep. It was for this reason as well as Mai's innocence taking on a form similar to his own that he was granted an apprentice despite his synchronisation rate still falling just below 100 percent.

Allen had found the girl during a mission in Kanda's home county, Japan just a few months after waking up in Twentieth Century Britain. The mission had entailed finding information on a possible new threat against the Vatican and exorcists alike. It was a group of 12 'people' who referred to themselves as The Disciples and were capable of creating a whole new breed of Akuma.

It seemed that the job of an exorcist never came to an end.

The General had managed to track down and even converse with a couple of The Disciples, but had been forced to make a tactical retreat when face with the new strange and hostile powers they wielded. It was then that he found Mai.

She was living in an overcrowded rundown orphanage where there was barely room to breathe without infringing on someone's personal space.

Mai of course had been different as was the case with most that were compatible with innocence. She was an outcast among her peers and as Allen had passed by the building he had witnessed a group of bullies ganging up on her.

He had been about to help when her necklace had glowed green and a wind had swept across the gathering, sharp and strong is cut gashes onto the oppressive boys making them run away bleeding and frightened.

Eyes wide with shock, Allen had cautiously approached her.

It was around a month later when Allen had finally found his way back to headquarters with a rather bemused Mai. They had taken an unplanned detour through Russia when the General had taken a wrong turn...

Upon arrival Mai had her synchronisation checked by Hevlaska, but when it came to her apprenticeship Allen had declined. She had been rather upset by the rejection but after they found the most suitable form for her innocence to take Allen thought it clear that he was not the best for her training. Explaining this to the girl had left them on much better terms and it was not long later that Allen had introduced her to Kanda who was eventually given the official role of her Master.

The sword she came to wield was easy enough for Kanda mentor as he taught her the basic swordplay that he had originally begun with himself. He then went on to help her in adjusting into her own style. However, whilst similar to Kanda's Mugen, her innocence held a different power entirely.

With a simple swing of her sword she could send a needle sharp blade of wind, near invisible, flying at her target. With the right movement she could even nurture a whirlwind into existence to wipe whatever she intended off the face of the earth. It was the sheer destructive force and ability to cut through nearly anything with her blade that had lead to it being named _Hakaisha_ in her native tongue, meaning Destroyer.

* * *

Sorry this wasn't a very long chapter, but I felt it was important to get out anyway, and it included the explanation of the last chapter so please review and I will message people who still can't make out what was going on in the previous chapter if they post questions  
xxx


End file.
